


Skulduggery Pleasant (a very VERY old poem ...... its more of a piece of rubbish)

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: something i wrote when the maybe 2nd book came out around 10 years ago. its been on my fob for such a long time so I'm getting rid of it.





	Skulduggery Pleasant (a very VERY old poem ...... its more of a piece of rubbish)

**Author's Note:**

> this is complete and utter crap i know, it actually makes me cringe so i will post it to remind myself that only time improves us

When the winds wail   
And rain blankets the grounds of Ireland   
The criminals shall step forward   
To murder, for thieving   
To commit their petty crimes   
But who in clad black   
And matching top hat   
Comes forth   
He will protect, seek and arrest   
And Brings justice to all   
He is magical, immortal and strong   
Likes to crack a joke now and then   
Reveals himself   
So have no fear   
For the great skulduggery pleasant is here   
And with him his partner too  
Valkyrie Cain   
Who is loyal and brave?   
And magical in her own way   
Together they fight   
Together they struggle   
And together they will triumph over all


End file.
